<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Another Coffee Shop AU by skylox68</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503842">Just Another Coffee Shop AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylox68/pseuds/skylox68'>skylox68</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, Corpse is Corpse, Cute?, M/M, amigops - Freeform, cafe shop au, coffee shop AU, college Sykkuno, idk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylox68/pseuds/skylox68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sykkuno works at the coffee shop.<br/>Corpse applies to work at the coffee shop.</p><p>(hella basic fic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Another Coffee Shop AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let's hope this ain't too shitty :'D</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just them meeting</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! :D</p>
<p>No beta, you dealing with my mistakes and shitty writing :'D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sighing, Sykkuno slumps over the table in the break room, not ready to go back out to the front and deal with people. It was a busy day and there was only a couple others here at the coffee shop working. “Sykkuno! Your break is over, get back here!” Sykkuno heard his co worker/friend -Rae- yell. Taking a deep breath, he got up and walk back out to see a line of customers at the register and a few others off to the side waiting for their drinks. Quickly taking over the register so his other coworker/friend -Toast- can help Rae make drinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After about an hour of continuously making drinks, the line was finally gone and there was only a few people sitting at tables chatting or on their computers. Sighing in relief and leaning against the counter, Sykkuno turn to his friends watching them clean up. “That was um, chaotic” Sykkuno said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah no shit, that was the busiest we been in awhile” Toast said, throwing a rag in the bin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to hire more people” Rae said, “especially since Valentines day is coming around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We already have ‘help wanted’ signs up for three weeks, and we only got one person from that” Toast sigh, “we need new ways to advertise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But how, is the question” Rae said. So they all stood there trying to think of ways they can advertise, until the bell above the door chimed, interrupting their thinking. Sykkuno turn around to take the persons order. He froze when his eyes land on a man in all black, black messy curly hair, sharp features, and dark eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Was the first thing that crosses Sykkuno’s mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um” Sykkuno said, fluttering at the mans looks, “uh, we-welcome to </span>
  <b>*insert coffee shop name*</b>
  <span>, wh-what would you like?” Sykkuno finally got out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ice coffee large, two shots of espresso” Sykkuno had to stop himself from looking to shock at how </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep</span>
  </em>
  <span> his voice was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is, is that real?!” he heard Rae whisper yelled from behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus” he also heard Toast whisper. Sykkuno no doubts that they were staring at the man in front of him in pure shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay” Sykkuno type the order in the system, “th-that would be $4.15, your or-order would be ready um soon” Sykkuno said quickly. Without thinking he turn away to start making the drink, knowing by now his face is quite blushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sykkuno! his voice sounds cooler than yours” Rae said to him as he started up the machine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-what?” Sykkuno said, still flustered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to challenge him in a duel” she continue. Sykkuno look at her like she was crazy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree, his voice sounds fake, I don’t believe it’s real” Toast cut him off, looking at the man suspiciously. Deciding to ignore Rae and Toast’s conversation, Sykkuno made the mans drink. After putting the lid on, he quickly composed himself before turning around to hand the man with the deep voice his drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s your drink” Sykkuno held out the drink to the man shyly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you” the man said, grabbing the drink. Sykkuno felt himself blush feeling his hand brush against his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Co-come again!” Sykkuno said, turning away quickly again to stop the man from looking at his flusters -and red- face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smooth, very smooth Sykkuno” Toast said after the bell chimed indicting the man left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Sykkuno ask confuse, grabbing a rag to wipe the counter off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your face is red and you are a stutters so much, you think he’s hot don’t you?” Toast lean in to Sykkuno’s face. Sykkuno’s face redden more at the words and back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-what? What do you mean?” Sykkuno ask, trying to foreign innocence's.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't even try to pretend you don’t know what Toast is talking about, it’s written all over your face” Rae said, going along with the teasing. A smile appearing on her face. “Sykkuno got a crush on a customer” she said. Sykkuno covered his face in embarrassment. His friends knew him too well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also you didn’t get his money” Toast added. Sykkuno froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-what?” Sykkuno turned to look at Toast who was restocking the cups in, wide eyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t get his money” Toast repeated simply. Sykkuno belatedly realized he indeed did not get the deep voiced man’s money.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, oops?” Sykkuno said guilty. Toast stared at him unamused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s coming outta of your pay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was close to closing time, Toast and Rae already left a bit earlier, leaving Sykkuno to do the last bit of cleaning and locking up. Right as he finish mopping, the bell chimed signaling someone coming in. “I’m sorry we were just clo-” Sykkuno started, turning around, instantly stopping when he saw the man with the deep voice at the door. They stared at each other for a few moments awkwardly. “Um, how ca-can I help you?” Sykkuno said, nervously picking at the piece of wood sticking out of the mop stick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, I forgot to pay earlier” the man said. Sykkuno eyes widen, shock that he came back to pay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, um, do you-you remember how much?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I can see”. Sykkuno walk over to the register, thankful he didn’t lock it up yet. The man followed and stood in front of the counter. “What did you get again?” Sykkuno ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhh the fuck did I order again” the man thought out loud, his voice going slightly deeper, making Sykkuno flustered. “An ice coffee with a few shots?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sykkuno look up how much it was, “that’s was $4.10” Sykkuno said, looking up at the man again. Sykkuno notice the man has been watching him the whole time. Sykkuno touch his hair shyly. The man nod, pulling out his wallet. Sykkuno notice the word ‘INCITE CHAOS’ written on the wallet. The man pulled out the money and give it to him. “Thank you” Sykkuno put it in the register.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry about that” the man push a strand of hair away from his eyes. “I have a horrible memory.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it’s okay, I’m sorry about that too” Sykkuno shifted shyly, feeling the mans eyes bore into his. They stood there for a few silence moments before the man broke it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I” the man started again, “I notice the held wanted sign, I was wondering if you guys are still hiring?” he ask. Sykkuno perk at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we been had it out there for a while now, do you want an application?” the man nod. Sykkuno went to the back in the office to retrieve the application. Upon returning, Sykkuno saw to the man looking around place, at the decorations. “Here you go” Sykkuno held out the papers to the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, this is a really nice coffee shop” the man said, taking the papers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thanks! Me and my friends started this business together a while ago” Sykkuno said proudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s cool” the man said, “you guys did a good job on the decorating” he added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah my friend Rae mainly decorated, saying that I wasn’t making it symmetrical enough” Sykkuno explained, chuckling quietly. He remember her yelling at him when he put the decorations -purposely making it uneven. Saying to just help stock everything and leave the decorating to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man hummed in responds. Rubbing his neck, Sykkuno decided to introduces himself. “My name is Sykkuno” Sykkuno held his hand out awkwardly for a handshake. The man look at him then his hand, a smile appearing on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I notice your nametag, my name is Corpse” Corpse shook Sykkuno’s hand. Sykkuno furrowed at the name questioningly, but was distracted by the hand in his. He could feel the man rings against hand, and how stern it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nic-nice to meet you Corpse” Sykkuno smile, his hand covering it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you too Sykkuno” Corpse returned the smile. Then turned to leave, application in hand. He stop at the door and turn back to look at Sykkuno. “I look forward to working with you” he gave another smile then walk out. Leaving a fluster Sykkuno behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘His smile is very beautiful’ Sykkuno thought, his heart giving a little squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day was Sykkuno’s day off, but he received a message from Toast when waking up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Toast</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>that man you were blushing over yesterday came in today with an application</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was immediately follow by. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>wanna explain what happen last night to me and Rae, Sykkuno?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Sykkuno groan and buried his face in the pillow. “Why are my friends like this?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll think of a better title and name for the coffee shop soon, hopefully, possibly ._.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading :D &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>